Hazard
by Morrigan428
Summary: Accused of a crime he didn't commit, Heero must pay the ultimate price for another's sins...


DISCLAIMER: I don't own GW, it's characters or anything about it. I do not own nor did I create the song "Hazard". It is sung by Richard Marx, and it is on the album "Richard Marx Greatest Hits". It was written and produced by Richrad Marx in 1990 and published by Chi-boy Music. And money? NOPE! At least not for me! In other words... I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Again, haven't read to many songfics.~~song, * flashback, {} added lyrics. Um warnings... well, angst, changed lyrics, murder, OOC, Relena sympathtic, disturbing and non-yaoi. Also this fic is AU. Feedback... please?  
  
HAZARD  
  
Sitting in a jail cell, Heero was forced to listen to the screams and shouts of the crowd, followed by the endless pounding of a hammer. Soon his existance would be ended. he closed his eyes and was forced to relive images from his past.  
  
*A japanese woman led a man into a worn down home where a young Heero, curled up on the floor watched.*  
  
~My mother became a hazard When I was just seven~  
  
*He ran outside as soon as the door closed to her bedroom. He was greeted by the stares from passersby on the streets of the close knit town. Everyone knew and talked to everyone else- except Heero. He avoided their attention. It was a racist town, and he and his mother were the only Japanese people in it. He ran away from them to his sancutary- the river. As he went he heard someone comment," There's something wrong with that boy."  
  
~Even then the folks in town would say The prejudice sides That boy's not right~  
  
*Heero's next image was of him as a 13 year old. Dusty and dirty from the streets and a neglectful mother and town. He watched from a corner in the street as a blonde haired lady stepped out of a carriage unto the dusty streets of the town. His heart jumped in his throat when she fixed her gaze on him, and instead of giving him a distasteful look, she smiled at him.*  
  
~Three years ago when came along {Relena} {It was} the first time someone loved me~  
  
* A year later he and Relena ran queitly along in the shadows trying to avoid the disapproving, rude glances and whispers people in the town seemed prone to give.  
  
"What do you expect? He's just like his mother." someone said.  
  
"I heard he robbed...", one woman began to say to another.  
  
"You know he'll tarnish her reputation, then leave her like a dirty rag." a man said to another.  
  
'Or he'll make her his harlot, if he hasn't already." the other man answered.  
  
"He killed one of my birds for one of his and his mother's barbaric rituals." someone whispered next.*  
  
~All the rumors and lies...~  
  
*They stopped next to a window by Heero's house. Relena eyed him.  
  
"Ignore them. They don't know anything."  
  
"They know plenty. My mother's a whore, and I'm some strange voodoo kid to them because I'm different. and no one can say different about ME."  
  
A sympathtic look came to Relena's face as she cupped his cheek in her hand.  
  
"I know you. YOUR not like what they say."  
  
He sighed and his eyes got red as he spoke in a broken voice. "But what they say about my mom hurts, you know. Because it's true." He shook it off and she nodded at the window. "Are you going inside?"  
  
Heero smiled then as he looked in the window his expression turned into an ashamed frown. "No."*  
  
~Saw the men inside...~  
  
*"Let's go to the river. It's almost sunset." Relena whispered. He smiled and they set off.*  
  
~We used to walk down by the river She loved to watch the sun go down~  
  
*A year later with a worried look Relena turned to him saying," We need to get out of here together. It's becoming impossible."  
  
"I know. I don't think I can take it anymore."*  
  
~We used to walk along the river And dream a way out of this town~  
  
* A year later, just a few days before his fateful day, he remembered the last ime he met Relena by the river. Her brother's monitoring of her whereabouts, because of her chosen company made their meetings more difficult. He had listened to much to the town gossip. Not taking into account that none of them really cared about what was really going on. All of them were saying he'd get her knocked up, then leave her like his father did to his mother. Or use Relena as some sort of prostitute. None of them cared that she loved him and he her. None of them cared enough to find out.  
  
He stopped in amazement when he saw her. she was more beautiful than ever. He ran up to her grabbing her hands and kissing her lips. "Tomorrow night we leave." he said happily.  
  
"Yes!" she squealed, and hugged him tight.  
  
They heard a noise and went into alarm. "You have to go. He's watching me so closely now a days."  
  
"Meet me here at midnight tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and watched him run away. Both looked forward to the night they would no longer be in this town. Some hours later, he watched from his window, as he was sure Relena was doing by the lake, the sunset.  
  
Relena's eyes were joyful as she watched the lights dance in a rainbow of colors on the lake. She sighed happily when she heard a twig snap behind her.  
  
"Heero?" she said as she turned around to look behind her, then screamed as two hands lunged at her, pulled her to the river's edge and forced her head below the water.*  
  
~No one understood what I felt for {Relena} No one cared until the night she went walkin' all alone And never came home~  
  
*Heero was awakened still at twilight by a pounding on his door. He opened it and was forced to take a step back when he saw the sherriff at his door along with faces lit up by torches holding guns- pointed right at him.*  
  
~Man with a badge came knockin' next morning Here was I surrounded by a thousand figures suddenly Pointed right at me~  
  
*"Mr. Yuy, your under arrest." He pulled himout of the doorway, swung him around roughly and cuffed him.  
  
"But what did I do?" Heero asked desperate as he was shoved forward. He came face to face with Relena's brother. and a chill went down his spine.  
  
"You killed my sister."  
  
"NO! I didn't! I swear I didn't do anything to her! She can't be dead! " Heero cried out, his exclaimations falling on deaf ears.*  
  
~I swear I left her by the river I swear I left her safe and sound~  
  
*Heero looked around him and knew he was already convicted. His only way to escape was to make it to the river and out of this town. In a rush of adrenline, withhis hands still bound, he shot forward and broke through the crowd heading towards the river- the only way out.*  
  
~I need to make it to the river And leave this old {forsaken} town~  
  
*The mob pursued and captured him again. He was dragged back to the jail and throwen in a cell. His trial was only half a day long. as he knew already, he was convicted guilty before he has stepped into the room. He had loved her, and the one thing he knew she would have wanted him to do- to continue to live even in light of her death- could not be granted. Despite how much he knew it would've hurt to do so, given a chance he would have.*  
  
He tilted his head back on the bricks with a sob hidden in a sigh. A loud pounding in his ears roared forcing his eyes to look out the window at his destiny. On a platform a noose hung freely.  
  
He found it a fitting end to his existance and pictured the one thing in his mind that had always been his escape from his problems. Relena's beautiful face. A tear trickled down his cheek. She was gone forever and even the memory of her gentle smile didn't help his mind escpe.  
  
~I think about my life going by How it's done me wrong There's no escape for me this time All of rescues are gone Long gone~  
  
Finally the hour came and his red eyes were hurt by the bright sun as he was dragged out of his cell. As he was pushed forward to the platform he was forced to see some of the various looks people were giving him. Pity, hate, smiles, and the shaking of heads. A constant murmer was held amoung the crowd. Before he knew it, he was on the platform staring at the noose.  
  
"Have you any last words?" he heard someone behind him ask.  
  
"I swear I am innocent." that was all he said.  
  
It cause a murmer, some shouting. But he blocked it out- all of it. All he could see now was Relena. That was all he wanted and would see, even when the noose hung about his neck, and the door beneath him opened to steal his life away.  
  
~I swear I left her by the river I swear I left her safe and sound {If only I could have made} it to the river And {left} this old {forsaken} town~  
  
~~~END~~~~  
  
Heero: Did you have to kill me?  
  
Calla:I couldn't think of what else to do.  
  
Duo:Your in one of your moods again aren't you?  
  
Calla:What was your first guess? Now that I think about it Duo, YOU would've been a better choice for this fic.  
  
Duo:What? WHY?  
  
Calla:Well you ARE the God of Death.  
  
Quatre:One thing though.  
  
Calla:What's that?  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei: Who killed her?  
  
Calla: *grin* I'm not telling!  
  
Wufei: Yeah, probabaly 'cause YOU don't know either!  
  
Calla:Oh, shut up... 


End file.
